


One Black Veiled Direction (UNDER CONSTRUCTION)

by FallenCanadianAngel



Category: Black Veil Brides, One Direction (Band), Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenCanadianAngel/pseuds/FallenCanadianAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Shane. She is just an ordinary girl who lives with her brother in LA. She is engaged, but has to live with her brother while her fiance is on tour. She loves rock music and art.<br/>Meet Shane.<br/>Andy Biersack's little sister and Harry Styles' fiance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue  
“Andy, I understand your life has been changed quite a bit.” The interviewer asked me.   
“The story of how my life went from jet black to random as hell is one crazily confusing story.”   
“Would you mind telling us?”  
“You would have to ask the person who changed my life.” I said pointing to my brother-in-law, Harry.   
“Okay Harry, how did you change his life?”   
“I met a person that just happened to be related to this fine guy, and she and I fell in love.”   
“Are you saying there a girl who can tame Andy Biersack?”   
“The only person who isn’t his mum, yeah.” He said with a huge smile.   
“Is that true Andy? There is a person who can tame you?”   
“Yeah. There is only one girl that can make me a teddy bear in a sense.” I said with a smile.   
“Can we meet her?”   
“She is at work at the moment. She is making the Pierce the Veil album art.”  
“She is involved in a lot of bands isn’t she?”   
“Yeah, she’s done album art for Black Veil Brides, Sleeping with Sirens, Pierce the Veil, and now One Direction.”   
“Will the public ever meet this girl behind the curtain?”  
“One day you may.” We said as the interviewer was getting another question ready.   
“That will be all the questions.” We said together. Harry and I took good care of our angel. We weren’t going to force her to meet anyone she didn’t want to meet. When Harry proposed to her, I knew he was going to take good care of her. I mean I even went with him to pick out the ring. She had always wanted a sapphire ring with little diamonds wrapped around the stone.   
“I want something that would look like Princess Diana’s; something beautiful and precious.” She would say as she described her ring when she was about 7. Hell, I watched her grow up into the beautiful lady she is. Harry’s princess and my angel’s name is Shane.


	2. Chapter 1: Andy Remembers How Shane Grew Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy remembers all the ups and downs of Shane's childhood.

Chapter 1  
Andy Remembers Shane Growing Up

I don’t really remember Shane being born. I was two weeks away from turning four when she was born. Mom and Dad never told me that I was gonna be a big brother. I remember the bright purple eyes that lit up the room as they were open. Alexandria's Genesis is what many people call the most beautiful defect, and my little sister has it. The colour of her eyes was caused by a genetic mutation, causing her beautiful eyes to be like violet gems. I would wait every morning for her to wake me up in the early morning to see the beautiful violet orbs and her shinning smile.  
“Good morning big brother!” She would say silently as I would just be waking up. I saw her ginger red curls bounce as she ran into her room.  
“Good morning Shane.” I would say back. I would help her down the stairs as she began to walk. When she was starting to get to the point of climbing, she was everywhere. The tree in our front yard was home to her hiding place. She would go up there and hide from the world. When she got into school, many people made fun of her ginger red curls. I would have to find her sitting up there with a notebook. She had begun writing and drawing before she did anything else. She wrote about her feelings and drew a happier world. She drew a world where only she and I existed. There was never a point to where we had an argument. She was always happy with me and I was with her. We were going to be the greatest siblings that basically ever lived.  
When Shane got to middle school, I was in 10th grade and watched her like a hawk. I made sure not a soul would touch her. She was such a sweet girl and no one should be making fun of her. When I noticed that she was spending more and more time in the tree, I began to watch her even closer. Then when I saw a girl walking towards Shane, I went on edge. I started to walk over to where Shane and the girl were.   
“Shane, would you like to come to my birthday party? It is this Saturday.”   
“Sure.” She said with a smile. “This will be my first birthday party.”   
“Ever?” I watched as Shane sorrowfully nodded. I backed off and went away a bit.   
When we got home that day, she didn’t go up in her tree, nor did she stay quiet. She kept reminding our parents and I about her party. She would even tell her basset hound, Luke, about her party as she would paint his nails pretty colours. She was so happy at that time and was even when I dropped her off at the party.   
Suddenly, my phone rang.   
“Andy, can you have mom pick me up?” I could hear her crying in the back.   
“Shane, what happened?”   
“Just have mom come get me.” When she came home with mom, half of her hair was gone. Her ginger curls that would bounce as she would walk, were gone. I watched as mom was expertly cutting little Shane’s hair.   
“Andy, I don’t want you doing anything to those girls okay.” I could hear my mom say.   
“Okay.” I said trying not to think of ripping the curls out of the little girl’s hair that did this to my Shane.   
This occurrence caused Shane to go from happy, to dark and depressing. When she would come home, she went right to the tree. She never wanted to do anything. She never wanted to eat, sleep, or even breathe. She never ever wanted to leave that tree. When night fell, she would be asleep with a pencil behind her ear. I read each entry she had in every notebook she held since she was in preschool. Each day she wrote about random things. The one that broke my heart I remember more than anything.   
September 27th, 2003  
I didn’t want to do anything. I never wanted anything to hurt me. The thought of going to another party was out of the question. If something like that were to happen again, I wouldn’t want to show my face. I hoped that they would have just left me alone, but it was all a setup. I shouldn’t have been so stupid to ever think that it wasn’t too good to be true. She wasn’t my friend; I never had any friends. It was me against the world. Andy. Andy was the only person I knew and he was my brother. He was the only friend I had in the world. No one else wanted me around, nor would anyone want me. The notes that I would get every day in classes reminded me.   
-You shouldn’t be living  
-why are you even here?  
Each note by each person would be a daily reminder of what I was and who I was. I hated to see my reflection in the mirror. I hated seeing my photographs on the walls. Every time I saw something that had me involved, I would look away and feel ashamed. Why do I have to be me? Why do I have all this hate? I haven’t done anything to deserve this.   
She didn’t really want to be around. She didn’t want to be alive. It went from being happy that the bunny-rabbits hopping through the yard, to never wanting to breathe again. I wanted people to see what they were doing to her. People should see what they were doing to my little sister.   
“Andy,” She mumbled. “I am fine. I promise.” I heard her mumble. She said with a sleepily smile. She was talking in her sleep I assumed. I grabbed her out of the tree and took her to her room. She was in such a deep sleep; she didn’t know what was going on. As I placed her in bed, I saw the many cuts and scars on her skinny wrists and arms. She shouldn’t have been doing this in the tree. I traced each scar that was on her little wrists.   
“Andy, I am fine, I promise.” She mumbled once again. I suddenly felt something brush up against my face. “Andy.” I looked to see pink finger nails. “I am fine. I promise.” I saw her green eyes that once flourished with happiness, now were filled with loss and sorrow.  
“Promise me this; I don’t want you to be doing this anymore. If it happens I wouldn’t know what to do. “I said as I felt a small tear trickle down my pale face.   
“I promise.” She said as she pulled me in for a hug. I could feel her bones through her thin skin. She hadn’t been eating nor had she been doing anything but feeling the hatred of her peers.   
It got better when she found she had the grades to get into my grade. She was really popular in my grade. Literally she was more than anything the sweetheart of my grade. She was a lover of everyone she met. She never wanted to feel the hatred that she had felt. She wanted to a person whom everyone could and would love. She was what my mom liked to call the angel of the school. Angels can be loved by everyone and are loved by everyone. They were known for being people of peace and love; that was Shane.   
When she got into high school, many people loved her the way she was. She never was hated again. She was an innocent person, without her past. She was the most pure people on the planet. Not even pollution would ruin her day. She only lived by the idea that life was better if you ignored the bad things. She was probably the best with that thought going through her head.   
I wanted her to get through high school. I never cared about my grades, I just cared about her. She was the sweetest teen ever. She never ignored anyone that tried to talk with her. She was always trying to be the loyal to the people around her. Every request she granted, except party requests. She never wanted another party. She never had the attempt to go to a party. She hated the idea of them. She didn’t go to another party, unless I gave her one. The next party she attended was her sweet sixteen that I threw for her. One trauma scared her the longest time.  
When the week before prom meant one thing; I had to find her a date. I only knew one person that wanted to go with her. He was only there for a little while and he was only a junior at the time. He was a foreign exchange student from England. He came from Doncaster and he was a really funny guy. His name was Louis Tomlinson. She had a crush on him since the day he arrived in school. I met him after school and found him in the library.   
“You’re Louis right?” I said asking him.  
“Yeah, what do you need?”   
“My sister, she is a really sweet girl and she was wonder-  
“Is her name Shane?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I would love to.” I watched as he smiled. I gave him her number and asked not to text her until the night of the dance.   
The night of the dance, I found Shane sitting in her window. She was wearing her TARDIS pyjama pants and a white tank top.   
“Shane, why aren’t you getting ready for the dance?” She looked over at me and smiled.   
“Because I don’t have a date.” She said. I had bought her the perfect dress, with the help of mom, and it was sitting in the closet. “You have fun though Andy.” She said with a smile. Then I heard a knock at the door. “Is that your date?”   
“No, I have to pick her up.”  
“Wonder who it is then.” I followed her as she went toward the door and opened it.   
“Hello Shane.” It was Louis. He was supposed to text, but this is even better.   
“Hey, Lou, what are you doing with the tux and everything?”  
“Shane, will you go to prom with me?”  
“Yes, but we don’t have tickets.” He pointed over to me.   
“Got them yesterday.”  
“I don’t have a dress.” I ran up the stairs and mom had beaten me to it. “It is so lovely, mom thank you.”   
“Thank your brother Shane. He did all of this for you.” Luckily it was an hour before the dance. Louis and I stayed in the living room watching TV.   
“Are you nervous Louis, you look a bit nervous.”   
“No, I’m just jittery that’s all.” He said with a smile. I heard steps come down the stairs. I got up and saw my little sister had her complete innocence back. She was wearing a floor length, white gown. She saw Hilary Duff wearing it in A Cinderella Story and wanted something just like it. That’s what I got her. She looked absolutely beautiful in it. Our mother fixed her ginger locks to angelic curls that cascaded down her back. Mom did this absolutely beautiful makeup work only to highlight her natural beauty.   
“What do you think Andy?” asked Mom.  
“She looks amazing.” She was my innocent sister once more for her prom night. “Louis, get in here.” I said with a bit of a whimsical tone.   
I watched as his pale blue eyes went right to the dress. “Shane you look stunning.” He said as I saw the loving touch in his eyes.   
“Thank you Lou.” She said with her classic smile that hasn’t been shown around since the last party she went to.   
“I want you two home by midnight okay.” Dad said as the three of us started walking out the door.   
“Wait, not without some pictures. “ Mom said running toward us with Shane’s classic Polaroid camera. She never really wanted an updated camera, so she kept our grandmother’s Polaroid camera. Mom took a quick pick of the three of us in the front yard.   
“Can we get one with me in the tree?” Shane asked with a huge Cheshire cat smile.   
“Shane, it will ruin your dress.”   
“Please?”   
“Fine.” I helped prop her up in the tree and the picture was taken. Shane took the photo and started shaking it.   
“Shake it like a Polaroid picture.” She said with a smile. Shane really did like everything that had character to it; which was the reason why she loved art. If I didn’t watch it, she would have painted more than just her room. What she ended up doing is she painted her door to look like the TARDIS from Doctor Who.   
When we actually picked my date up, we headed to the hotel where prom was being held. To really sum this event up, she had a great time. At the end of the year, she ended up being homecoming and prom queen. She graduated with academic honours and had thousands of dollars in scholarships. Even one art school offered a full ride to their school. When she began packing her things, I found out my band and I was heading to Hollywood. She didn’t want to go to college anymore. She packed her things and was ready to go wherever I was going to be.   
When I dyed my hair black, she dyed her hair black. She even styled it the same way. She became our first Fallen Angel. We lived in a small town house outside of LA. This is where her story will take a twist.


	3. Chapter 2: Band Practice At the Biersack Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as the title states, and what Shane has to deal with. We are in the year 2010.

Chapter 2: Band Practice at the Biersack House  
My name is Shane Biersack. Yes, it may be a boy name, but I love it anyway. I live with my brother Andy. You may know him from the band Black Veil Brides. Today was their first practice in a very long time. I was painting in my bedroom when I saw Andy’s black Infinity pull up in the drive way. I watched as Jinx, Ash, CC, and Jake got out. I continued to paint the commissions that I was ordered to do for work.  
“Hey, Andy can we meet your sister?” I could hear Jinx ask.  
“She isn’t home at the moment.”  
“You know I can hear you right?” I said back. Just to be a pit of a pain in the ass.  
“Then you know what to do.” Andy said back to me. I walked down the stairs not paying attention to the paint brushes in behind my ear or the red acrylic paint on my right cheek. Not even wanting to think about my Bon Jovi concert tee being covered in multiple colours of paint.  
“Hi, I’m Shane.” I said with a smile that brimmed my pale heart shaped face.  
“Shane, this is-“  
“Jinx, CC, Jake and Ash; am I missing anyone?” I said with a whimsical smile. I knew every single one of band members with and without makeup. I could recognize them by the sound of their voice if I happened to be blindfolded.  
“Aw, she is too cute.” Jinx said.  
“I’m 17 you know.” I said. “Well, until Friday. Then I will be 18.” I smiled.  
“Still, you are just too cute for words.” Jinx continued to say.  
“So what are you guys going to be practicing?”  
“We are working on Fallen Angels.” Ash said.  
“Ah, have fun with that. I have to finish a few works though. If I didn’t, I would go down and listen to you guys.” This was basically the same excuse I had with each practice. I always had to paint an unquestionable amount of works. Each one had to be done in a certain number of days in order to get the full pay. Each one was about $500 each. With 10 having to be done in a three month time frame, you don’t have much to work with. Not to mention, my company that I worked for paid for everything. They would buy me my canvas, paints, brushes; anything I needed. They absolutely loved my work. Actually that is how they found me.  
FLASHBACK TO 2009  
I was at an anime convention and was selling my art. It was selling from $10-$40 per work. People were buying many different things and then this business man came up to me.  
“Who did this?”  
“I did sir. Would you like to buy it?” I looked at it. “It’s $20 for that work sir.”  
“Why so low?”  
“The convention can be quite expensive, so I sell my work for cheap.”  
“That’s ingenious. I will take all of it.” My jaw dropped when I heard those very words.  
“Thank you sir.”  
“If you would like a job, here’s my card.” He handed me this colourful business card. “We would love to have you work for us.”  
When I got back home from the convention, I waited a number of days for this job. I didn’t know whether I wanted it or not. I wasn’t too sure if I wanted a job being only 16. I called them up anyway.  
“Art Suppliers Headquarters, what can I do for you?”  
“I am calling for” reading the card, “Charlie White?”  
“Are you Shane Biersack?”  
“Yes I am.”  
“I will get him right now for you.” Immediate conference. Shit I must be important then.  
“Hello, Miss Shane. So are you up for the job?”  
“Yeah, about the job sir. I am only 16 and I just-“  
“I have already talked to your family and was told you are the youngest senior in the high school. Is that correct?”  
“Yes. But that is only because I skipped a few-“  
“It means you are brilliant and are perfect for the job. You’re hired.”  
“But sir-“  
“I will email you your pay check and you will need a bank account. Have a nice day!” He hung up the phone. I immediately checked my email.  
“F-f-fffff-fff”  
“Shane what is it?” Andy said as he came into my room.  
“F-ffff-ffff-ffff”  
“Five hundred dollars….Don’t spend it all in one place.” The first thing I did was head to the mall. I had been eyeing some shirts that I wanted. I got my shirts and some belts and placed them on the counter. Once I had paid for all my stuff, I went right to a tattoo parlour and got spider bites and my nose pierced. Immediately, I counted up the remaining of my first pay.  
“Two hundred and twenty five dollars.” Not bad. I went back home and began putting my stuff away.  
BACK TO NOW  
The money that remained from my first pay still sits in my room. It was my college fund, but who would need it when you are merely making enough for a small fortune. When an 18 year old girl is making $500 or more per pay, you become noticed. Even though it is nice being paid, I just paint for fun. When I headed up the stairs back up to my room, I could hear them practicing in the studio outside.  
“The neighbours are gonna kill us.” I said as I saw a group of my neighbours head toward the front door. I quickly posted a sign saying not to trespass. I then hid upstairs. I went to the back yard heading toward the studio.  
“Shane what is it?”  
“The neighbours are gonna kill us Andy. They can hear you, like big time.”  
“Oh, okay. I guess we can practice in the studio in the basement then.”  
“That’d be a good idea.” I said as the band packed a few things up and headed down into the sound proof room that I had made for them to practice in if all else fails. I went back upstairs and continued painting. I couldn’t hear the music. There was something going on. I lay down on the floor, with my ear on the boards. I could Andy faintly speaking. I can’t make a single word out, but if I went to a lower level he would know I was listening. I had to come up with a better way to hear them. I kept thinking of different things.  
1\. Go through the vent  
NO that is a terrible idea. This can end with me getting hurt and getting caught. Let’s scratch this out.  
2\. Going outside toward the basement windows  
No, this isn’t as great idea; he would figure it out that it was me.  
3\. Going outside in cosplay  
This may work, but I seriously doubt he would fall for such a thing; even though I can pull any character off.  
4\. Bringing down water  
This very well can work.  
I headed downstairs and started getting them water bottles. I kept looking around for the water bottles. Then I remembered they were in the garage. They naturally were chilled and never really froze. Thankfully this is November and LA isn’t blazing hot. I grabbed 5 bottles and wrote their names on the water bottles. I took out my picnic basket to take them down the stairs. I went down the spiral stairs and went across the game room to the studio.  
“Anyone need water?” I looked at Andy and he was pretty shocked that I was down here.  
“Yeah, thanks Shane.” They all chimed in response.  
“No problem. If you need anything just have Andy text me and I will be down in a jiffy.” I said with a smile. I had begun heading upstairs and into my room when I remembered.  
YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO STAY DOWNSTAIRS TO FIGURE OUT WHAT THEY WERE TALKING ABOUT!  
“I am such an idiot.” I said to myself as there was a knock on the front door. I opened my window. “Yes, can I help you?” It was our neighbour two doors down, Bret.  
“Shane, is that you?”  
“Yeah, what’d you need?”  
“I was wondering if your brother can help me out.”  
“With what?”  
“My wife is trying to move our old couch down to the basement.”  
“I can help with that. Besides, Andy is at practice right now.”  
“But his car is here.”  
“Practice is here today.” I said as I quickly headed downstairs to the main level and opened the door.  
“Thanks for helping me Shane.” Bret said as we started walking down to his house. He and I carried the couch down to the lower level.  
“Why did she want it in here?”  
“I am going to make this my man cave.” I nodded.  
“At least you have space. We have a studio.” I laughed as I looked around the room.  
“Well, thanks for helping me out Shane.” He shook my hand and left a $20 bill in my hand.  
“No, you don’t have to pay me.” I handed him the bill back. “It was a job of kindness.” I smiled.  
“Thank you Shane.” He said as he led me back up to the main level of the house.  
“Good day Bret!” I said as I started walking on the driveway, heading toward home.  
“Have a good day Shane!” He said back. I made it back to the house and started climbing the front porch’s stairs. I tried to open the door. I pulled on it. I pushed it. Then I realized…  
I LEFT MY KEYS IN MY ROOM AND LOCKED THE DOOR.  
I then began to search my pockets for my phone. I had also left it in my room. Then I looked up noticing that my window was still open. I had to climb to the top level of the house to get in. NOT A SINGLE PROBLEM WITH THAT. NOT A SINGLE ONE. 

I got up on the railing and climbed up onto the side of the house via the door frame. I then had to get on top of the small roof over our front door and get onto Andy’s window sill. Once I got to Andy’s window sill, I had to jump over to mine. Once I hit my window sill, I quickly kicked the screen in and slid through. Right on the floor was my phone and keys.  
I picked up my phone and checked to see if I had any missed calls or texts. I had exactly 10 missed texts and 4 missed calls…all from Andy.  
-can we have some food  
-Shane?  
-CC is starving  
-Ello?  
-Family meeting now  
-downstairs now  
-Shane?  
-Are you alive?  
-did the paint fumes get to your head?  
-You left your phone didn’t ya?  
I rushed downstairs and quickly made all 5 of them sandwiches and grabbed another bottle of water for each of them. I rushed down the spiral stairs with my picnic basket.  
“Here you guys go. I have your food.” I said trying to catch my breath.  
“Shane, did you leave your phone here?”  
“Yeah I went to help Bret out. He lives two doors down.”  
“Okay.”  
“Didn’t you say family meeting?”  
“I just said that to get your attention.”  
“Okay.” I smiled and headed back upstairs. I continued to paint when another series of knocks came to the door. I brought my phone and keys down to the front door.  
“Shane, can you tell us if Andy is home?”  
“He is in the middle of practice right now. I can give him a message.” I said.  
“It is fine. When will he be out of practice?”  
“I have no clue. He has had practices that last for days.” I could tell this guy wanted something from Andy and I wasn’t going to deal with him again.  
“Okay thank you for your time.” The man left. Suddenly my phone started going off.  
-Shane, can you get some food for dinner. Practice is going longer than wanted.  
-Any preferences from the band?  
-They don’t care.  
-Okay.  
I grabbed my Black Butler wallet and car keys. Before leaving the house, I placed a sign on the door.  
PRACTICE IS GOING ON PLEASE LEAVE  
I hopped into my black Chevy Camaro and headed to the store. I grabbed the ingredients for a salad and spaghetti.  
Meatballs, tomatoes, garlic, some spices, pasta, a head of lettuce, carrots, and a variety of salad dressings. I never wanted to buy sauce; I usually made it from scratch. Since I am a vegetarian, was going to put the meatballs in a skillet and cook them that way. When I went to pay, I grabbed a can of Monster and a pack of 5 RPM mint gum. I paid for it and headed out back to the car.  
When I pulled up into the driveway, I saw a bunch of people at the door. I grabbed my groceries and went to the door.  
“Um, excuse me. Can you please leave?” I said politely.  
“But where is Andy?”  
“He is in practice. Now can you please leave?” I asked. The people left quietly. I opened the door and went right to the kitchen. I started the sauce almost immediately. Since it was going to take the longest, it was first. I placed multiple sauces into the saucepan and put it on to simmer. I then started the meatballs and the pasta. I could hear the band coming up the stairs.  
“Something smells good.” Jinx said.  
“Pasta alright?”  
“Yeah. That’s fine.” Jake said with a smile. I looked around for CC. He was already seated at the table with a napkin tucked into the collar of his shirt and a fork and spoon in each hand.  
“Someone’s hungry.” I said smiling.  
“So sis, you’re gonna poison us?” Andy said as he came up the stairs.  
“You bet.” I said smiling.  
“Oh, Shane, we are gonna have a family meeting.”  
“With the band?”  
“Yeah cause they are involved.” I nodded.


	4. Chapter 3: The Trip of My Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Andy reveals to Shane at dinner with the band. still in the year 2010

Chapter 3: The Trip of My Dreams  
As I plated the pasta onto each plate, making sure not a single meatball went onto my plate, we went to the dining room table. I placed a plate in front of each chair.  
“Okay, so what is so important that we needed to talk about?” I said taking a drink of my Monster can.  
“We are going to record in London and I want you to come with.” I spit my Monster all the way across the table to Andy.  
“If you are shitting me, I’m gonna kick your ass.”  
“I am not shitting you. We are going to London in two days. So you better get packing. We are gonna be there a while.” I rushed out of my seat and quickly went to my room and began packing. I had wanted to go to London since I was little. “Shane, are you alright?”  
“I have to call work and pack.” I yelled down the stairs as I began to get everything packed and ready to go for the trip. I was ready to do whatever I would have to do to get out of work. I loaded up all the most recent works I had done into my Camaro. I hopped into my car and drove to the main office.  
“Hello, Miss Biersack, can I help you?”  
“I have to talk to Mr. Michaels. I am gonna be in London for a while.”  
“Shane! Nice to see you.”  
“Hello, I will be gone for a while.”  
“Where are you going?”  
“To London with my brother. He is having to record in London, England.”  
“Well, you have fun. Don’t worry about the commissions; you can get them done when you get back.”  
“I actually already finished them.” I went to my car and took out each piece of work that was requested. “Here they are.” I said as I began to pull the biggest one out.  
“You finished these already?”  
“Yeah, once I got everything incorporated into the work, it was no trouble at all.” I said with a smile.  
“Well, as promised here is your pay and I am also going to give you a promotion with a great bonus.” He handed me my pay and a lanyard. The bonus had a note attached to it.  
-Have fun in London!  
I smiled a bit and started going back to my car. When I went back home, Andy’s car was gone.  
I opened the door to find a note on the table.  
-went to drop the band off. I will be back a bit later. <3 Andy  
I went back up to my room and continued packing. I put out at least two weeks of clothes, ones that didn’t have paint on them. I heard the door open and Andy head up the stairs.  
“Yay! No paint stained clothes.” He said as he had my red duffle bag in his hand. He set it down in the doorway and went to his room. I was up packing until 4:30 a.m. I didn’t see a point in sleeping seeing that I would be up in a half an hour. I went ahead and went down to the kitchen to clean up a bit. I took the dishes out of the dining room and moved them into the sink. I began washing the dishes and loading them into the dish washer. What I had to do was make sure the house was spick and span before we were going to the UK. It never occurred to me to call someone to watch the house. I didn’t have any friends that could really watch it. When Andy wakes up, ask him to call someone. I said to myself. I finished the dishes and began to stare at the clock. Only 5:45. Damn.  
“What should I do?” I asked myself as I went down to the basement. I grabbed our Swiffer wet jet and the cleaning pads. Since our house was all tile and wood, I didn’t have to worry about vacuuming anything. I cleaned the kitchen and threw the fan on for it to dry quicker. I then moved on to the living room, bathroom, and entry way. When the first level was done, I went upstairs and cleaned my room up. Clothes that I wasn’t going to bring were put back in the closet and their respectable shelves. I packed my two black and my one red pair of TOMS along with my pitch black converse. I placed my duffle into the doorway after everything was placed inside of it. I then cleaned off my desk and put everything into their respectable places. I wasn’t going to set foot into my art room until my room was finished. I noticed that my walls were really bare and placed some old paintings of mine that I kept. I even brought out some posters and placed them on the walls. I then took my bed sheets and blankets to the laundry room for them to be cleaned. I took the Swiffer to my room and waited for it to dry. Next was the art room.  
I saw all the canvas and boards on the floor and put them in the closet. After doing so, I noticed all the paint that was on the floor. I began picking up my empty pain bottles and my ruined brushes. I then placed them in the bathroom garbage that I would have to take out later. I quickly cleaned it as I was beginning to hear Andy waking up. It was only 7:00 by now. I went ahead and cleaned the upstairs bathroom quickly and turned the fan on for it to dry.  
“Shane, what are you doing?”  
“Getting the house clean. I don’t want to come home to a dirty house.” I said as I was quickly cleaning the hallway going toward the stairs that led into the kitchen.  
“Oh, speaking of which. Who is coming to take care of the house?”  
“That is your department Andy, not mine. You have friends other than the band, I don’t.”  
“Okay I will give someone a call.” He said sleepily as he began to walk toward the door.  
“Be careful Andy. I just wet jetted the whole place.” I said as I began to head down the stairs. I then heard him slip.  
“Dammit!” I heard him yell.  
“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” I said as I began to head down to the basement to put up the wet jet. Every room was dry and the fans were turned off. I went outside and then was going to wash my car. I wanted my baby to be squeaky clean and ready for me to drive when I got back. Being late November in LA, I was going to quickly get it done. I only liked to hand wash it because I never wanted to drive through a car wash only to get home and find a dent. That was never going to happen. Not on my watch. My car was what Mr. Michaels got me for my promotion. He got me my black Camaro and he even added silver racing stripes down the middle of the car. He even gave it the V8 engine and all the bells and whistles that a Camaro can have. It was the coolest car on the planet, well next to a Ferrari 458 Italia. That was my dream car that I wanted when I got as big as Da Vinci and Van Gogh. I had been dreaming of the day where my art work was going to be up in museums across the globe. I wanted to be as successful as Van Gogh and Da Vinci. They were my role models growing up. Their art was so amazing and different; it made me want an easel for my birthday in 2nd grade. My mom said I grew into the paint. Starting with the child’s paint going into watercolours, acrylics, and other ‘big girl’ paint. By the time I got into high school, painting and art was the only interest for me. I excelled in all the other classes, but art was my passion and didn’t take it for an easy A.  
“Shane, you even cleaned your art room?”  
“Yeah, do you really want paint stains on the floor?” I said as I came up the stairs to meet him in the kitchen. “What would you like for breakfast then, brother?”  
“Pancakes maybe?” I nodded and began to get the mix out.  
“Any specific kind?”  
“Do we have any berries or chocolate chips?” I nodded. “Both please.” We had this thing as kids to make berry chocolate chip pancakes. It included chopped strawberries and chocolate chips. It made it taste like a chocolate dipped strawberry wrapped in a warm, buttery pancake. It was super delicious and very simple to make. I started the griddle up and began mixing the pancake batter. I quickly chopped some strawberries and got the chocolate chips out of the freezer. When I place the batter onto the griddle into circles, I placed some strawberries and chocolate chips on top. I could smell the aroma coming off the griddle.  
“Yum!” I said as the smell danced around my nose.  
“Sounds like these are gonna be delicious.” Andy said as he went through the kitchen with a mound of clothes from the laundry room. He had a tendency not to take his clothes up when they were clean. So when a month was up, he had a huge mountain like mound of clothes that would sometimes hit the ceiling of the laundry room.  
“Have fun putting those away. “ I felt the sarcasm just slide off my tongue.  
“Ha-ha.” He fakingly laughed into the clothes mound in his arms. I looked down at the ground to find a pair of socks. Not two feet later a pair of jeans. Few feet after that, a shirt. He was dropping his clean clothes everywhere. Thankfully onto a freshly clean floor. I carefully watched the pancakes cook. When the bubbles were forming all over the edges I quickly flipped them for them to turn golden brown on the other side. When Andy’s pancakes were ready I called for him.  
“Andy! Food’s ready!”  
“I am right here.” He said sitting at the table with the pair of socks, jeans, and shirt sitting next to him. I plated his food and brought out the syrup and butter. I placed his plate, syrup, and the butter onto the table. “Thanks sis.” He said with a smile.  
“No prob.” I went ahead and turned the burner off and began to fix myself a fruit salad out of the strawberries and some other various fruits in the fridge.  
“Aren’t you gonna have some pancakes?” He asked.  
“I’m good. This is better and a bit healthier.” I said with a smile. He laughed. “What?”  
“I just noticed. We are gonna be in London through Christmas.” I looked at the calendar. We were going to be gone from December 1st through December 27th. Well, at least I was going to see London at Christmas Time. That was my main goal as a child. I wanted a white Christmas for real, not just one that was either going to be clear or rainy. Snow wasn’t really an option here. There wasn’t really snow anytime of the year. Once in a blue moon, Andy would say. Well, this was only the early morning and I was getting tired. I went back up to my room and realized that my sheets were in the wash. I headed back downstairs and went to sleep on the couch in the living room. At noon, I heard the door open and Andy’s voice surrounded me.  
“Shane? Shane?” I felt him pick me up and carry me upstairs. I didn’t know where I was in the house, other than knowing that I was indeed upstairs. Whether it was mine or his room, I was passed out. When the time was about 5 p.m., I woke up. I realized I had to make dinner for Andy and I. I went downstairs in a rush only to see Andy cooking.  
“The hell is this?” He was wearing a Star Wars apron and his hair was in one of my hair ties covered with a bow.  
“Evening little sis. Did you sleep well?” I nodded.  
“What are you making?”  
“Ram, which is really the only thing I know how to make, so that is what we are having.” He said with a smile.  
“Okay. If you wanted me to cook, all you had to do was wake me up.” I said looking at him with a bit of puppy dog eyes.  
“Oh.” He said as he was putting oven mitts on to retrieve the bowl of ramen out of the microwave.  
“You know you can just use a towel or even napkins?” I said as I went ahead with a towel to get it out. “See?”  
“I just wanted to make something for you for a change. You always cook for me and I get it was in the deal, but you deserve to be cooked for too.” Our deal was, if I moved in with him, I would cook and clean around the house. I honestly didn’t mind it at all. Since he was paying for the small house, it still worked out for the two of us. He didn’t want me to pay rent, even though I offered to pay it. Instead, he is having me cook and clean, which wasn’t at all a bad thing.  
“Okay. Thank you big brother.” I said with a smile as he placed a bowl of chicken flavoured ramen in front of me. I went to the refrigerator and grabbed a couple of ice cubes. I liked to shock my ramen so then it would not only stop cooking, but would also cool the fuck down. So your first bite wouldn’t be like drinking lava.  
“Shane, we got to be ready by 4 a.m. tomorrow okay?”  
“Got it.”  
“Jinxx, Jake, CC, and Ash will be here with the van at that time. Our flight leaves at 6:30 okay.” He said.  
“Okay.” I continued eating my ramen. When the both of us were finished, I quickly did the dishes and went to the laundry room to throw my sheets and blankets into the dryer.  
“Shane, you can sleep in my room. I don’t mind. Not to mention, your bed stuff won’t be dry in time.” I smiled and went back up to his room. I quickly fell asleep and then remembered to plug all my electronics in. I had my small tote bag to take with me on the plane. It would be filled in the morning with my charging cables, small electronics, MacBook Air, and some books. I never left home knowing I was going on a journey without a book or two. I knew when Andy headed to bed, because there was at least three alarms set. He was a really deep sleeper as I was the opposite. I knew when I had to be up and when I had to be ready. It was basically my internal alarm telling me that I had enough sleep and that I needed to get my ass out of bed. With the final hours closing down, my trip was nearing and I was anxious.


	5. Chapter 4: Flight, Settle, Record, Repeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting Close to Christmas and the ending of 2010

Chapter 4: Flight, Settle, Record, Repeat  
When the first alarm went off, I went ahead and turned it off. It was also my first attempt to get Andy up. His hair was all over the place and some parts were even standing straight up.  
“Andy? Andy, it’s time to wake up.” He was still out cold. It was only merely 2:30. I was getting everything last minute together and ready to go. I brought my duffle down to the main floor and set it by the door. When the 3:00 alarm went off, I had my second attempt to wake Andy up.  
“Andy, it’s time to wake up.” I slightly shoved him. I then poked him in the side, knowing he was ticklish there. Damn, no response. I continued to get everything together and set near the door. Suddenly the last alarm went off.  
“Holy fuck shit!” I heard Andy yell as he got up. That woke him up pretty well. I mumbled. He came running down the stairs with his two bags in hand. We sat in the kitchen waiting for the rest of the band to arrive. Then I realized something.  
“Andy, did we call anyone to take care of the house?”  
“I called Vic.”  
“Vic?”  
“From Pierce the Veil.”  
“Yeah, okay.”  
“He said he would watch the place for us.”  
“Okay.” The clock went down to 4:30. Right on the dot, the van pulled up. We brought our bags out and met the rest of the band.  
“Good morning Shane.” Jinxx said handing me my Vanilla Bean drink. Since I don’t drink coffee, they got me something that basically is melted vanilla ice cream that is from heaven. I sipped on it all the way to LAX. I was so excited, I just wanted to rush through the airport and get to the bloody gate. We went ahead and had our duffels checked. I went ahead and ran through the airport to the security checkpoint. We had our bags checked through the scanner thingy and we were heading closer and closer to the gate. I was just so excited.  
“Shane, is there any way you could slow the fuck down?” Andy asked.  
“No. I am just so excited.”  
“You just want to get there already huh?” Jake asked.  
“Basically.” I smiled. We got to the gate and were allowed to get on the plane right away. I was basically jumping out of my seat, I was so happy. The only thing holding me back was the long trip there. We were going to be on this plane a really long time. I had made sure that my tote was going to fit right underneath the seat in front of me, which just happened to be Jinxx. I went ahead and began to fall asleep as we were taking off. I basically slept all the way through the flight. When we landed, I woke up and grabbed my tote from under Jinxx’s seat. I was ready to go as the seat belt sign was just going off. I ran for the entrance of the plane and headed into the tunnel. I waited at the end for the band. When they got off the plane, we headed to the baggage claim to pick up our bags.  
“Shane, you know you didn’t have to rush off the plane.” Andy said jokingly.  
“It’s not my fault that I am excited to be here.” I said practically jumping out of my shoes. When we made it to the baggage claim I saw my bright red duffle coming down onto the carousel. I went over and grabbed it right away. I waited for everyone else to get their bags and we headed out. Andy wanted it to be as normal as possible for me. He knew I didn’t want all the attention or people finding out that I was who I was. We took a taxi to our hotel. I got to have my own suite. Not room, suite. I quickly unpacked and got comfortable. When there was a knock at my door.  
“Shane, you can do whatever you would like. We are going to the studio and don’t know when we will be back.” It was Andy’s voice. “Okay?”  
“Okay.” I said back as I hopped onto my queen size bed. I had a full size at home and this was just amazing. There was a balcony that showed the most beautiful view of the Thames. In the distance were Big Ben and the parliament building. I was just in awe by how much I could see around me. I went ahead and pulled a chair up right into the balcony. Everything just looked so amazing and beautiful. Nothing could take this moment away. Except the sound of my phone going off.  
“Hello?”  
“Shane, can you meet us at the studio?”  
“Sure.” I said as quickly hung up the phone and went for my coat.  
I ran outside and hailed a cab. I headed over to the studio and met Andy by the doors.  
“Shane, I forgot to get you your money. I had it changed into pounds for you.” I nodded and gave him a smile. “You want to stay here a bit.” I nodded.  
“Sure. It is a bit lonely at the hotel.” I said as he let me into the studio. This is basically how it was for the next 22 days.  
“Shane?” I heard Andy say. I had the headphones on and was awoken by the sound of Andy’s voice.  
“Yeah?”  
“You want to go back to the hotel? You look tired.” I nodded. I went ahead and started heading out of the studio. I took three steps outside and realized I forgot my coat in the studio. By the time I did realize this, the door was closed. I pulled on it, it was locked. Dammit. Well, it was 30 degrees Fahrenheit and it began to snow.  
“Bullocks!” I mumbled as I just kind of wandered the streets. I wanted to get a coat, but my wallet was in my coat. Dammit. When I found a bench to sit on, I quickly sat and went right back up. “That’s cold! That’s cold! That’s cold!” I repeated as I rubbed the bum through my black skinny jeans. It wasn’t at all what I wanted this to be like. I got bored quickly and wanted my phone. I checked my pockets. “God dammit!” I had left that in my coat. I was pissed and wanted to go back to the hotel. To sum up my evening with wanting things, they either were in the hotel, or in my damn coat. I went back to wandering around when I heard a voice.  
“Aren’t you cold?”


	6. Chapter 5: You're My Hero

Chapter 5: You’re My Hero  
“Aren’t you cold?” I looked over to see a guy. He was tall and well built. His eyes and forehead were the only parts of his face that were visible. The rest was covered by the huge collar of his coat. He was wearing jeans and these brown boots. He had this brown, curly hair that just went up in a quiff. I nodded as he began to walk toward me.   
“Here, this will keep you warm.” He said as he draped his coat over my shoulders. I could see his face now. He had these green eyes that sparkled like emeralds. “What are you doing out here without a jacket?”   
“Got locked out of the studio. I was going to head back to my hotel, but forgot my coat.” I said as I was beginning to get warmer and warmer.   
“What brings you here to London?”  
“What do you mean by that?”   
“I can tell you are from America by your accent. So what brings you here?”   
“My brother is in a band. He was sent here to record.”  
“How long are you going to be here?”   
“Who knows? We have been here since the 1st of the month. We could be here for life for all we know.”   
“At least you are here around the best time of the year.” He said with a smile. “Are you at least having fun here?”   
“Not entirely. Since I am here for my brother to record, I can’t really do much without getting a text from him every single second of the day.” I said with a deep sigh. “He is a bit overprotective.”   
“Would you mind if I gave you a tour?” I looked up from the ground and nodded. “First, let’s get you a coat.” He took me to a store. He got me a long black trench coat that looked awfully familiar. “You warm now?” He said with a smile.   
“Yes, thank you. I will pay you back in full, I promise.”   
“No worries. It is fine.” He helped me get my coat on. “Are you wearing contacts?” He asked as he was gazing into my eyes as if it were a crystal ball.   
“No, this is my real eye colour. I was born with dark grey eyes and when I got older, they just went to purple.”   
“Wow. That is really cool.”   
“Thanks. I never got your name. Who are you hero?”   
“Hero?” He said with a puzzled look. “Why hero?”   
“You saved me from being frost bitten. Thank you for that.” I said smiling. “Not to mention you bought me a trench coat.” I said with a soft smile.   
“I’m Harry.” He said as his smile revealed a pair of dimples. “What’s your name beautiful?”   
“Shane. I’m Shane.” I said as I began to smile. He pulled out his phone and unlocked it.   
“What’s your cell number?” He asked.   
“Is it going to work on your cell?”   
“I can make it work.” He said with a cheeky smile. “Number?”  
“555-2451.”   
“Thank you love.” He smiled. “Let’s get you inside. Your cheeks are getting red.” He gently caressed my face. He got up and led me to this pub.   
“Ey, you two love birds,” The bartender pointed at us. “The rule is that you have to kiss. You are under the mistletoe you know.” We looked up and saw the mistletoe hanging down from the post. “Come on you two.” The bartender said. We smiled at each other before he leaned in and kissed my lips. His lips were plush and smooth. They had a taste of cherry Chap Stick and his breath had a familiar scent of fresh mint.   
“There you two go you two lovebirds.” Another man sitting at the bar said to us.   
“We are just here to get warm. She is cold.” Harry said as we went over to a corner in the pub. “Wait, how old are you?”   
“I am 16. Why?”  
“I’m 16 too.”   
“That’s so cool.”  
“I should get you back to your studio. I would hate to get in the way of your brother.” He said with a smile.   
“I think he would understand what you did.” I said with a smile. We exited the pub and began heading toward the studio. As we approached the studio, I saw my brother waiting for me.   
“Shane where the hell have you been!” he looked at me. “Who are you and what did you do with my little sister?” Andy said demanding answers.   
“Andy, I left my coat in the studio along with my phone, room card and wallet. I was wandering around and I ran into Harry.”   
“Really?” Andy said with extreme doubt.   
“Yes, Andy. I have been with her this whole time.” Harry responded, a bit of fear went in his voice.   
“Where did you get this coat?” Andy asked.   
“I bought it for her. I didn’t want her to freeze.”   
“Really?” More doubt filled my brother’s voice.   
“Yes. I am not leaving any information out.” Harry said.   
“Is he?” Andy asked.   
“No. Not a single piece of information was missed.” I said as Andy pulled me back into the studio. “Wait I didn’t get to say goodbye.”   
“Shane, you don’t get to. You could have knocked. We would have let you in for you to get your coat.”   
“If I did that, Harry and I wouldn’t have met.”  
“That may just have been a good thing.” My brother grabbed my arm and quickly pulled me back inside the recording studio. “If you see that boy again I swear things are going to be hell here for you, understand.”   
“Fine, mother!” I quickly went into the studio and grabbed my jacket.   
“Shane, wait.” Andy said.   
“No, you wait. I am stuck in a hotel room all day while you can actually leave the hotel. I apparently can’t leave the hotel without my warden knowing about it.” I said as I stormed out the door.  
“Shane!”   
By the time I made it back to the hotel, I had 20 missed texts. 15 of them from Andy and 5 of them from Harry. I had begun to fall asleep when I heard a knock on my door.   
“Shane? Are you still up?” I heard Andy say. “Shane?” he said as he went to my bedside. “I’m sorry okay.” He said as he left my room and went to his own.


End file.
